


Where The Haught Sun Do Shine

by GaySash



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Wynonna Earp, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Fluff, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySash/pseuds/GaySash
Summary: Waverly wasn't sure how she got into this position or if she wasn't just daydreaming. But here she was, her hips against the solid wood desk, her head thrown back, her arms trembling and barely holding her up, her blouse on the floor. For the past few days they’ve been kissing and fooling around a bit, still they’ve always been cautious.__Or, Waverly is part of Nicole's election campaign.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 18
Kudos: 205





	Where The Haught Sun Do Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at summary and tags  
> Got this idea stuck in my head for quite some time now.  
> Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it!

The sun rays pierced the large glass pane and illuminated the entire room, distant and muffled noises broke the silence. With her eyes still closed, the young woman grumbled when a loud alarm interrupted her sleep a little more. The untimely alarm was quickly turned off and the alarm clock cancelled. Throwing an arm on her head, she tried to turn around on her shoulder but felt a quick and unexpected pain in her back and neck. Her body was cramping and screaming in agony because of the lack of comfort. The young woman frowned and gently opened her eyes to check and recognize her surroundings.  
  


Dazzled by the early morning sun, she ran her hands over her face and gently growled, then added to herself, "Who forgets to close their curtains, seriously?"  
  


She turned her head towards the huge window and sighed again. Her office. Of course, being a workaholic, she had fallen asleep on the leather couch in her office. This explained the monumental stiffness in her back and neck. She moved around and sat against her couch, hoping to carefully have some of her joints pop and relieve the knots in her muscles. Dropping her head back against the couch, she let out a long breath and closed her eyes again. Her body was more than tired, on the verge of exhaustion.  
  


The last client the company that had managed had taken up a lot of time and resources. The brunette had spent many hours checking every detail of their story and imagined the best scenario to appease the press, calm the paparazzi's hunt for any crumbs that might have been left behind and sharpen their canines. In this field, every detail, every word, every appearance was the key to success. Earp Associates' reputation was well established, business was flourishing, and their business card was in the wallets of the country's high-ranking officials. Whenever a situation - _whatever it was_ \- needed the discreet and efficient involvement of Earp Associates, their name was on everyone's lips and whispered in the emptied corridors.  
  
  
On paper, Earp Associates was a consulting office, in the field and between the lines, all needs were handled. Always working in the same way: discreet, quickly resolved and charged with a big check. Small town newcomers became quickly notorious in the big city and across the country. It was a risky move, coming from Purgatory, Alberta and knowing no one in New York City except their aunt and uncle, Gus and Curtis. The idea for this consulting business came straight from the analytical and ambitious mind of the Earp's eldest sister, Willa. The eldest of the family was critical and calm. With her unstoppable logic, she was able to find a solution, morally sound or not, to every situation she encountered. She managed the business with a firm hand but still delegated some responsibilities to her sisters.  
  


Wynonna, the middle sister, with her sharp and sarcastic mind, did the work in the shadows. Strangely enough, she enjoyed getting her hands dirty and bending the rules and the law to resolve tight situations or to gain leverage to negotiate and, if necessary, blackmail. If Willa was the brains, Wynonna was the brawn. The two were complementary in their work and their dynamics brought conclusive results. In addition, the adrenaline that this type of work could bring made the brunette with blue eyes glow, she flourished in this field.  
  


Then, to balance and harmonize the business, Waverly, who was the youngest, took care of the public appearances and the media eye. She loved enriching her culture and discovering new areas, a few months after graduating college, her older sister let her take care of the customer management live and encouraged her to follow her instincts. The brunette also took time to build files and keep track of the company's revenues, and she called on her friends from college: Jeremy and Robin.  
  


Jeremy was the geek on duty while Robin, his fiancé, was more the stylist. Finally, the company's latest member was John Henry Holliday, who everyone called Doc. The tenebrous man had several strings to his bow, being a bodyguard and doing the dirty work. His moustache and cowboy looks had not left Wynonna indifferent and the two were on and off but complemented each other in their tasks.

  
Waverly was stretching again and heard some bones cracking, she smiled. Despite a lack of restorative sleep, she had finished her last few cases and had nothing to do today. First day off in weeks, she sighed, barely remembering the taste of a day off. Deep in her thoughts, she barely missed the faint sound of her phone and the light on her screen indicating that she had received a message. Leaning all the way toward the coffee table that was near the couch, she grabbed her phone and unlocked it. She snorted and laughed curtly as the message unfolded on her screen.

_Nonna: Babygirl, you did well to sleep at the office. You wouldn't have slept all night because the walls at home are so fucking thin. I'm going to kill Willa. I don't know if the sex required so many high notes or if she wanted to compete with Prince’s high notes!  
  
_

The little brunette laughed, quickly typed a response and hoped that the lack of sleep wouldn't cause Wynonna to be even more sarcastic, in case a client came up to them. The goal was to build loyalty, not drive them away.  
  


_Wave: I just imagined the scene, thanks for the headache! Yuck, I'm going to pretend I don't know about her night. By the way, who chose stiff leather sofas? I ruined my back and neck, it was a ridiculous idea.  
  
_

_Nonna: Fucking Queen Willa! She's the only one to have such arrivistic ideas and tastes of luxury. I'm going to go back to sleep, Shorty's tonight?  
  
_

_Wave: With pleasure, good night Nonna. Love you.  
  
_

Wynonna's response was quick and warmed Waverly's heart. Her sister had the look of a bully but a huge heart and did not fail to give affection to the younger sister who had sorely lacked it as a child compared to her two sisters. Shaking her head and chasing away the demons of her past, she got up and retrieved the last files randomly spread out on her desk and then headed for the door of her office to join the occupants of the other rooms.  
  


The lithe woman greeted her colleagues and went to help herself to a well-deserved coffee. She wedged the files under her arm, looked at Jeremy's work, and then sat at the meeting table in the center of all the rooms. As soon as she sat down, Robin called out to her and threw himself nonchalantly into one of the seats around the table opposite Waverly. With difficulty holding back a yawn, she listened to Robin's various ideas to boost the image of the three sisters. The young man was far too energetic that morning, the little brunette would have been just as cheerful as he was if she had been able to spend a satisfying night in the comfort of her bed instead of the hardness of the leather sofa.  
  


"Thanks Robin, I'll talk to my sisters and we'll let you know. Good initiative, keep up the good work"  
  


"No worries Waverly! Thanks for taking the time to listen to me", he got up from his seat to join Jeremy in his office.  
  
  
The young Earp had no time to answer, cut off by Willa's steep entrance. With a determined step she briefly greeted the other members present and hurried to her office. Waverly pursed her lips and tilted her head towards Doc, silent and sitting in the far end of the room. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back to the newspaper he was reading before the commotion. Waverly resigned herself to finishing her coffee and waited for her older sister to return.  
  


Moments later, Willa emerged from her office and sat down with her nose in her phone. Waverly was timidly trying to get her attention, "So, I've made good progress on the last few files, we can take care of those three who are..."  
  


"We'll take care of it later; we have a new client"  
  


"Who? " asked the intrigued young Earp.  
  


"An out-of-state customer, we're leaving tomorrow morning for Nevada, I'll let you warn everyone. You can all take today off. I'll arrange transportation. Take enough stuff to last a minimum of a month. I'll send you an email with the time and place of the meeting. Be in shape, so no Shorty's tonight, okay?"  
  


"Okay but, can I have more information about the client so I can do some research beforehand? And also, to appease Wynonna who will not be happy to cancel her projects"  
  


"You can tell her that the bar in the jet is full of alcohol. During the flight she’ll be able to drink enough whiskey to knock an elephant out. Shorty's will still be there when we get back. But if you want to see Gus before we leave, that's okay with me, but don't stay too late because we need to be sharp with this customer", Willa conceded then added, "Oh and go home, take a shower and some beauty sleep"  
  


"Yeah … but what about the name of that client?" Waverly urged.  
  
  
The eldest of the Earps narrowed her eyes and ran her tongue over her teeth, while staring at her little sister, she put her phone in the inside pocket of her blazer and stood up elegantly. She clapped her hands and removed invisible creases from her tight skirt, giving Waverly a wolfish grin and walked to the exit of the office. Waverly raised her eyes to the sky, already exceeded by the mysterious reaction of her sister. She recovered the files which she had deposited so that her sister could examine them, a long time forsaken on the table and without immediate interests.  
  


Waverly was startled when her sister suddenly opened the front door. Before turning around, Willa smiled at her then threw the client's name over her shoulder and soon was out the door.  
  


"Haught. Nicole Haught"  
  
___

  
  
The group was waiting on the airport tarmac, still asleep and shivering a little under the cool wind and the very pitch-dark sky. At 4am, Waverly regretted not going to bed at a decent hour and being dragged by Wynonna to Shorty's and not leaving the bar until after midnight. Her body was screaming with fatigue, in her foggy mind she felt as if her bed was calling out to her. Sweet temptation, she already missed her four blankets and fluffy pillows. The group had an appointment at 10am at their client's house, so a departure before sunrise was essential.  
  


The staff on the private jet came out and politely greeted the passengers, obtaining a brief silence that was cut short by Wynonna's growling. Waking up early was not her specialty, so she let go of her luggage and began boarding the jet without waiting for the others. Rolling her eyes, Willa apologized and took care of the formalities so that her sisters and employees could get on the jet.  
  


After completing the introductions, services and security procedures, the staff withdrew to let the passengers go about their business. The group was silent until the pilot's announcement indicating that the takeoff had been smooth and that they could now remove their seat belts.  
  
  
"So the client must be rich if she's going to fly us on a private jet...", a wide eyed Robin said, astonished.  
  


"Haught has a lot of sponsors supporting her campaign to become mayor", Willa said flatly, cutting off irrelevant questions.  
  


"Haught shit spoiled us, the bar is full!"  
  


"Wyn, keep your affectionate nicknames to yourself. I'm counting on you to behave appropriately with Nicole Haught. No puns on her name"  
  


"Yes, Captain Willa," the blue-eyed woman rolled her eyes and raised her middle finger when her sister turned her head towards the other passengers.  
  


"Waverly, were you able to do any research on her background?"  
  


"Briefly, yes", she got out her computer and opened the file she had saved the day before. Smiling and blushing as she remembered spending much of her day contemplating the client, her chocolate expressive eyes in which she would enjoy getting lost in. She would not admit to her sisters and friends that she had been daydreaming about their client instead of reading the saved information and credentials.  
  


"We're listening to you"  
  


Everyone grumbled and started talking over each other to express their fatigue and discontent. Willa gave them a cold stare and pursed her lips. She stood up abruptly and helped herself to a glass of water, leaning against the bar she clicked her fingers and nodded to Waverly, inviting her to read the information she had found. "Haught was born in Texas but raised in Reno, Nevada. She attended Reno High School. She grew up playing basketball, she won multiple States championship and was offered a scholarship to go to Duke, but she declined it and joined the Police Academy. Her mother passed away after her graduation, since then she got inseparable with her stepsister, Chrissy. Haught continues to be a strong advocate for equality and is against police brutality. She’s following the footsteps of her step-father, Sheriff Nedley"  
  


"Goody two shoes, I see", retorted Wynonna.  
  


"No, just a good person. You ass," replied Waverly, astonished at her need to defend their client.  
  


"Booooring"  
  


"Shut it Wyn! Continue Waverly," interrupted Willa, calming the sisters' exchanges.  
  


Waverly nodded her head and continued eagerly reading, but her stomach dropped as she read the information about the client's private life for the umpteenth time. Her smile wavered and her face turned white, her interest gave way to disappointment. Clearing her throat, she continued, "Haught is openly gay and married to her high school sweetheart, Shae Pressman. From what I see, her _wife_ is a renowned doctor in the state and comes from a very wealthy family. She funds her wife's campaign, donates to LGBTQ+ organizations and promotes organ donor awareness. I will do more research when we get there"  
  


"All right, good job. Have a rest, we still have a little more than 5 hours to fly. We must be ready as soon as we arrive at the client's house. It's all a question of timing and Wyn, Doc, I'm counting on you not to empty the bar completely. I do not want to look like a group of alcoholics. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
  
The two companions grumbled their answer but rushed to the bar, anyway, making the other passengers laugh. Robin and Jeremy huddled together as best they could, because the seat arm between them remained stuck and would not be removed. Waverly smiled as she looked at her friends, hoping to find someone who could bring her that comfort and well-being. She then glanced at her older sister, Willa had already put on her headphones and eye patch. The little brunette resigned herself to doing the same thing and spread a blanket over her so she would not be cold. She closed her eyes and let herself be lulled by the relaxing music while trying to forget her feeling of disappointment, which she could not really explain. _Married, to her high school sweetheart, Nicole Haught was taken and in a serious relationship_ , the incomprehensible feeling roared again in the pit of her stomach. She frowned a little more and shook her head, making her thoughts about the sublime redhead evaporate. Within a few minutes, Waverly fell asleep and did not see the flight go by.

___  
  
  


Waverly was startled when she felt the wheels of the jet touch the ground, looked out the window and enjoyed the different scenery. The colors were brighter, the sky was bluer, and the sun seemed brighter. The pilot's radiant voice echoed through the jet and the staff began to open the door to let them out. Their exit was like a blur, the little brunette blinked several times to acclimatize to the piercing sun. She quickly realized that the temperature was way warmer than at home. Barely having time to visualize the surroundings, Willa squeezed them all into the Cadillac Escalade that was parked near the airport hangar.

  
The trip from the airport to their client's residence, inherited from her mother, was relatively quick. During the trip, the passengers could contemplate the surroundings as their transport was heading towards the Tahoe National Forest; the scenery was greener, less arid than they expected. Nicole Haught was living in a remote area of the city, approaching her residence the team was stunned by the vast estate. The house was the equivalent of a mansion, surrounded by a large luxurious garden. The entrance to the property was so vast that their apartment could easily fit twice or thrice in it. The car stopped at the first garage on the property, the driver got out to retrieve their luggage while two women approached the car. Waverly briefly recognized one of them, they must be part of the team in charge of the campaign.  
  


"Hello, welcome! I'm Kate, team leader and this is Rosita, my right-hand woman," the woman with ebony hair said.  
  


The group responded in unison, "Nice to meet you"  
  


"Follow us, Shae is working today, you'll meet her tonight. Nicole has gone for a jog; she'll be back in a few hours"  
  


"Alright, let's cut to the chase. We'll review your journey and give you our advice"  
  


Kate and Rosita looked at each other briefly, the Latina put her hands on her hips and looked the guests up and down. Biting her cheek, she turned around and waved her hand to follow her. The group crossed the house and entered a long room, looking like a meeting room. Several people were on the phone, others on the computers, boards were present against most of the walls, and a large screen was lit, set on the news channel.

  
"I wouldn’t mind a piece of this hot Latina", mumbled Wynonna to her baby sister. Waverly laughed discreetly and slapped her hand on her sister’s arm. _What a horn dog_ , she thought.  
  


"This is the brainstorming room, our office is in the next room," Kate said.  
  


As they entered the office, the two friends walked around the desk and found themselves in front of the Earp Associates group. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, Jeremy began to shift on the ball of his feet and Wynonna elbowed him in the ribs. Doc held back from laughing, lowering his cowboy hat, Robin was pale, Waverly discreetly tapped her fingers against her thigh. Willa was the first to break the silence and walked towards the desk, placing her hands strictly against the wood of it.  
  


"If we dig, are we going to find any dirt?"  
  


Rosita's gaze darkened, she charged towards the eldest of the Earps but was held by the elbow by Kate, calmer even if the tight features of her face were proof of her discontent.  
  


"No", Kate scoffed.  
  


"Are you two sure?"  
  
  
"She meets the Constitution and Law requirements"

  
"Noted, so no deviation from the law on her part, right? Not even a parking ticket?", Willa pressed.  
  


"She is as white as snow that’s why she won the primary. She’s a registered voter, have not been convicted of a felony involving moral turpitude and is not the holder of public funds illegally. Before you ask, no she’s never been convicted and sentenced for fraudulent violation of primary or election laws nor malfeasance in office. Satisfied, or you also want to know what she ate for breakfast?", defended Kate, ready to pull out the fangs if necessary.  
  


Willa smiled as she held the gaze of Haught's team leader. She went back inside the meeting room and was about to interrogate the team but was cut off by a fuming Kate.  
  


" _Listen_ , Nicole brings to the Council her law experience as a local deputy sheriff, as well as her out-of-the-box thinking which helped her bring the real estate queen, Mercedes Gardner to endorse her. Nicole is kind and plays basketball with kids, help businesses in the city when they’re short on staff. She’s also a major supporter of arts, culture and equality. Find me someone else like her and then, we’ll worry"  
  


"It’s cute but the ability to obtain name recognition is also vital. People know her but they know more about her wife. Some ways to become well known to the public prior to an election include volunteering with local non-profits, serving on local committees, and so on. We’ll have to schedule more meetings, more interviews with the local medias", Willa was tapping fast on her phone, not sparing a glance to the staff. "Did she meet with the actual Council members, municipal judge and city attorney?"

  
"Not yet we were waiting because they’ve been working with Clanton for quite some time now", added Rosita.  
  


"Her personal charisma won’t be enough to be elected to public office, she needs to put herself out more. So you will schedule a lunch with them in the following week, she has to show she’s worth it, even more than Clanton. She will have to face criticism as much as appreciation. Also, she must communicate about complex issues clearly…"  
  
  
Every person in the room was scribbling over notebooks, typing crazily over the keyboard or on their phones while Willa kept rambling. After a while, Waverly stepped in and asked about the ambitions of a future career in regional or national politics as well, if the team had talked about the position of each staff member, who would step up as a deputy mayor or assistants. The brunette went over the educational credentials of the candidate and her background, family, friends and coworkers’ relationships. At last, she asked Jeremy to review Shae and if possible, find dirt if anything came up to light.  
  
  
After a few hours of brainstorming, Waverly asked Kate and Rosita if they could step outside to have a calmer talk. As they were walking towards the entry of the house, the door opened. A tall and muscular black man followed by a fit blonde woman went in.  
  
  
"Dolls et Shapiro, they’re her former colleagues and occasionally work as security details", explained Kate.  
  
  
"Hi guys, nice meeting you I’m Waverly Earp. I’ll be working on the campaign with my team. Don’t mind us we’ll try to be as discreet as possible"  
  
  
"Yeah right", snorted Rosita.

  
Waverly blushed and apologized for her sister’s cold and obnoxious behavior. She had a small talk with Xavier Dolls and Eliza Shapiro. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed Nicole Haught entering the house. Her hair was pulled back up in a ponytail, a light layer of sweat was covering her body, Waverly’s mouth dropped open. Her eyes were devouring the redhead in front of her, she quickly snapped out of her ogling as Nicole came closer and extended her hand.  
  
  
"Hello, I’m Nicole. You must be Willa Earp?"  
  
  
"Nope, I’m Waverly. Willa is my sister, we’re three Earp girls. Willa, Wynonna and me. You will meet them in a few but I guess that you’re craving a nice shower after getting so… _oh God I’m rambling_ , sorry! Yeah, I’m Waverly, nice meeting you!"  
  
  
The gorgeous guest rendered her speechless. She bit her cheek and shook once more the brunette’s hand, not wanting to let go. Her hand was so soft and fit perfectly in hers. Nicole gave her a smile, her eyes gleamed with mirth, she finally managed to greet her properly, "Very nice meeting you too, Waverly"  
  
  
From the corner of her eye, she caught movement and reluctantly dropped the brunette’s hand. She turned her attention to the crowd of foreigners making its way towards her.

  
"Hi guys, you must be the rest of Earp Associates, nice to meet you all. Are you all settled?"  
  
  
"We were about to go check in a hotel in town. Any suggestion?", asked Doc.  
  
  
"Nonsense, the house got plenty of rooms. You’ll have to share though but if it’s alright with you, you can stay here as long as you want to. Kate, Rosie, can you show them the rooms?", both women nodded and proceeded to lead the way.  
  
  
Waverly was the last to leave, sparing one more glance to the redhead goddess who was heading upstairs. Wynonna drove her the other way by the arm, excitedly following their host’s employees.  
  
  
"My eyes are in paradise! I could eat them all, I might stay here forever"  
  
  
"Stop drooling Nonna, we’re here to work", chastised the younger Earp.  
  
  
"Don’t act so innocent, I saw the way you were undressing Haught pants"  
  
  
"Did not!"  
  
  
"Huh huh, if you say so. We both know you got the _Haughts_ for her", Wynonna sent her a wolfish grin and tapped her on the butt, laughing and almost missing a step. Waverly groaned and followed her crazy sister to the available rooms.  
  
  
It was going to be a torturous but delectable stay.

___  
  
  


The campaign went smoothly, within a few weeks the town's residents were falling even more for Nicole's charm and many were beginning to leave the Clanton ship. Earp Associates had the situation under control and worked well with Nicole's staff.  
  


Waverly noticed that her sister was spending a lot of time with Rosita, they seemed to be infatuated with each other. This did not stop Wynonna from flirting with Dolls or Shapiro, but on several occasions, she had caught her sister sneaking off to join the Latina. Doc and Kate also seemed to be getting closer, so their room was mostly free, and the youngest daughter of the family took advantage of these opportunities to escape from the room she shared with Willa. Especially when she needed to be alone and relieve the tension between her thighs, because of a certain redhead.  
  


Over the weeks, the little brunette had noticed a recurring fact, Shae's profound absence. Nicole spent her time with her team, friends and her evenings with her family but still seemed to go to bed alone. Intrigued, she asked Jeremy to go through Shae’ schedule and devices. She asked Doc to tail Nicole’s wife while she waited for the results. The young Earp, for her part had - _to her delight_ \- gotten closer to Nicole. The two women exchanged lingering glances, often found themselves alone with each other and accidentally brushed against each other on certain occasions. There was an electric tension between them, their attraction was undeniable. Chrissy, the redhead's half-sister, repeated this regularly, making both women deny it even though they inevitably blushed.  
  


On a particular hot morning and after sharing a brunch with Nicole, Randy and Chrissy; Willa invited them inside for a short briefing. She planned to supervise from the office at home and not return until election day, a month and a half from now. She also planned on returning with only part of her team, leaving Wynonna and Waverly in Nevada. The sisters approved of the decision, the youngest of the sisters did not hide her enthusiasm. Rosita and Kate also agreed and relaxed at the idea of being less spied on. As for Nicole, the redhead shoed everyone out and stayed behind to discuss further notice with Willa.  
  
  
Worthy of the name Earp, the two youngest brunettes went outside and went over the details - _alcohol mainly_ \- for the little party on the weekend to celebrate the decision and showcase Nicole. Focused on the task and losing track of time, Waverly nearly dropped her computer when Nicole emerged of the house only wearing a bikini and a towel wrapped low around her hips. The temperature rose a thousand degrees and the brunette had to clench her thighs together to appease some tension, very much aware her panties were ruined and that a cold shower was welcome.

___

  
  
The evening was in full swing, the champagne was flowing, participants discussed finances, polls or the candidate's program. Earp Associate analyzed each guest, scanned potential proxies, officially they attended the party but unofficially they worked discreetly. Willa was in the middle of a discussion with Kate and Shae, champagne in hand. Doc and Robin were talking sports with campaign investors, Rosita and Jeremy were trying to explain computer concepts to Chrissy and Wynonna who, in response, rolled their eyes or downed their glasses at high speed. Everything was in place, but one person was missing. Nicole. After greeting and thanking each guest personally, the redhead had slipped away from the evening in her honor.  
  
  
Waverly checked every room in the house, also, the cars were still in the garage. Intrigued, the brunette went into the garden, passing the large terrace and the swimming pool. She called out the redhead's name, without answer. The young Earp began to worry, and before alerting her sisters she decided to check the far end of the garden which was covered with flowering groves and trees. Her phone in hand, she turned on the flashlight and saw Nicole. She smiled and approached her deftly, "Here you are, I've been looking for you everywhere"  
  


"Hey Waverly, sorry I needed some air. I'm not a fan of big parties"

  
"I understand, I'll leave you alone. Don't forget to come back inside before the evening is over, okay?" _  
  
_

"Hey Waves, you can stay with me tonight if you want, you work too much. Enjoy the light breeze and peace with me. Come on, relish in being barefoot and share this bottle of wine with me. What do you say?", the redhead smiled brightly, her dimples full on display. Her freaking dimples that made her feel weak in the knees, she felt her resolve falter and nodded lightly. She shut off the flashlight while she removed her heels with one hand and laid down next to Nicole on the grass. She watched the taller woman lost in her thoughts, watching intently the clear night sky. After a few minutes, the brunette turned her attention towards the stars over them.  
  
  
"The stars are so bright. We can’t see them as clearly in the city, it’s nice and peaceful here"  
  
  
"It’s my favorite spot. When I feel overwhelmed or need a moment for myself, I lay here. It happened sometimes that I fell asleep on the very same spot, it is so calm and soothes me. Well, until the automatic sprinklers go off", she explained before laughing a bit.  
  
  
Waverly was so transfixed by the redhead’s words and could not tear her eyes away from her. She gently hummed and scootched instinctively closer to the older woman, her eyes moved from her chocolate eyes down to her lips. Nicole was exquisite and her personality was so enticing. Waverly was pulled towards her and couldn’t resist leaning against her, laying her head on Nicole’s shoulder. The redhead gasped but didn’t move away instead she draped her arm around the smaller woman’s waist.   
  


From afar they could hear the faint music notes, their minds focused on the lyrics, both thinking they fit them well.  
  
_Swear that every word you sing  
You wrote them for me  
Like it was a private show  
  
  
_"Waves, I … I wanted to thank you", whispered Nicole.  
  
  
Waverly looked up and scrunched her brows, "what for?"  
  
  
Nicole looked down at her and licked her lips, she could spend an eternity getting lost in the younger woman’s eyes. So full of life and wonder, she was mesmerizing. She brushed her fingers over a strand of hair replacing it behind Waverly’s ear. She let her fingertips linger along her well defined jawline and said, "for being you"  
  
_When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there to sing it again?  
Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories?  
  
  
_Waverly kept her gaze locked with the redhead’s eyes and shuddered both at her touch and words, goosebumps erupted all over her body. She exhaled a shaky breath and brought her hand over Nicole’s one over her jaw. Her fingers lightly brushed the inside of the other woman’s wrist before trying to interlace their fingers with this odd angle. Nicole interlaced their fingers then brought their hands to her mouth; her lips brushed the palm of Waverly’s hand. They kept gazing at each other until she felt the warmth of Nicole’s mouth against her skin but soon enough the brunette removed her hand. The redhead looked hurt and was about to move away from her, realizing the consequences of her action.  
  
  
Waverly was quick to catch the other woman by her neck and leaned closer, a mere breath away from her lips, "You’re all that I see, you’re all that I want. I know that I should probably forget about you, get away but I can’t bring myself to do so"  
  
  
Their lips were so close to touch it was a sweet torture for both of them, with a shaking breath Nicole moaned the brunette’s name but was silenced by the girl on top of her.  
  
  
"And maybe I’m fooling myself, but I think you want me too. Don’t you?", it was barely a whisper, but her question hit Nicole hard.  
  
  
"I think about your lips and the way they kiss. You've been on my mind every single night it’s like I’m losing sleep, I can’t see myself doing all of this without you. I want all of you", the redhead admitted.  
  
  
Waverly sighed and moved her hands from Nicole’s neck to her clavicle, she felt Nicole’s hands travelled down to her hips excruciatingly slow. She brushed once more their lips, not quite touching them completely, playfully denying the eminent taste of each other’s lips. Nicole didn’t push, still, her breathing increased as she was so close to taste the brunette’s lips that she had been dreaming of since she first stepped into her life.  
  
  
Time seemed to freeze when Waverly moved to kiss the corner of her mouth, her lips lingered on the spot. Nicole closed her eyes and squeezed the brunette’s hips, enjoying the moment though it was cut short as she was not expecting Waverly to sit down. Frowning, she scrambled to sit too and gave her best puppy dog eyes as she hoped the brunette would lean in again. Instead, Waverly smiled and caressed her cheek. Her hand was warm against her skin, Nicole leaned into it.  
  
  
"Waves…"  
  
  
"Good night Nicole", the brunette stood up and picked up her heels. She looked one last time Nicole, smiled and went back inside the house leaving her astounded, hanging for more. The redhead let herself fall on the grass and put her arms over her head, steadying her breathing. She replayed her moment with Waverly, a smile gracing her face.  
  
_I really need you  
My feelings getting deeper  
My mind is in a free fall  
But there's nothing I can do when it comes to you  
You play with my emotions  
I'm flowing like the ocean  
I pray for your devotion  
Cause there's nothing I can do when it comes to you  
  
  
_"Fitting, Waverly Earp what are you doing to me?", she whispered to the quiet night.

___  
  
  


It had been a few days since they were last alone. The candidate’s schedule was packed and an important meeting was to come the next day. It meant a long night rehearsing with Nicole. Waverly had gone over every lines of her speech with Kate and Rosita, it was great. The tiny brunette made her way to the redhead’s office and caught a sight she never would have believed if told so. Seated on the sofa, her sister and Nicole were bonding and laughing and whispering about something, a bottle of whisky and two glasses on the ground. Wynonna was the first to catch her sister waiting by the door and told her to get in.  
  
  
"Well, Haught Stuff, it seems your fun time is over. Catch you later!"  
  
  
"Sure will, Wy. Have fun with Rosie", smirked Nicole while Wynonna blushed.  
  
  
Waverly watched her sister leave and followed her down the hall , she whispered, "What was that all about?"  
  
  
"Hello to you too miss _Jealousy_. Though you should not worry, Red is not my type", replied the older sister, arms crossed over her chest and a teasing smile on her face.  
  
  
"What are you talking about?", said Waverly, gawking.  
  
  
"Duh, I’m not into Haught"  
  
  
"That’s not what I meant Nonna!", her eyes widened as she was not expecting to raise her voice like this.  
  


"I know babygirl, I’m sorry. We’re friends and we were talking about women and stuff. We only took one drink, so she won’t be hammered… And from how she spoke dearly about you, I’d say your feelings are mutual. Just saying!", leaving her sister before she could reply.  
  


Waverly sighed and walked back to the office, closing the door behind her. She stood against it, not quite ready to disturb Nicole and be done checking her out. The redhead was for once in a casual outfit. It took her a few minutes to close her mouth and avoid drooling. She was wearing a plain shirt over tight black jeans, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and wore glasses. Her lips were wrapped around a pencil, her brows furrowed. She was so sexily focused on her notes, really into the meeting she’d have to go with the Council.  
  
  
"Are you going to stay there all night?", Nicole’s voice made her snap out of her daydream. Blushing at being caught not so subtly admiring the tall woman, the brunette bit her lip and walked closer to the redhead.  
  
  
"Need a hand?", she didn’t mean it this way but judging Nicole’s reaction, she’d gladly play along.  
  
  
"Well… I’d like that very much", the taller woman replied then took off her shirt, never taking her eyes off Waverly. The tiny brunette swallowed with difficulty; her throat suddenly dry. Nicole rose her eyebrows and patted the seat next to her, "take a seat, it’s going to take time"  
  
  
"Oh… yeah… Sure!"  
  
_  
  
  
Nicole walked the brunette to her room in a comfortable silence. As they reached the door, Waverly turned slowly and leaned against it. The stared at each other, none making a first move. The redhead was the first to break their gaze and leant closer to Waverly, her hand on the door to support her. The brunette could feel the heat emanating from the taller woman's body. Arousal clouding her thoughts, she opened her mouth but no words came out. Nicole’s breath dancing across her cheek made her feel dizzy. Waverly thought she’d faint when the other woman’s lips grazed her earlobe, with a low and husky tone in her voice she bid her goodbye and lingered a little bit longer. Waverly knew that Nicole was gauging her reaction and giving her an opening.  
  
  
The redhead slowly straightened up, not missing any time Waverly grabbed her neck and their lips met passionately. The brunette's tongue caressed Nicole's bottom lip asking for entrance. The taller woman complied and gave her access, both moaning as their tongues touched. Waverly felt Nicole's hands begin to undo the buttons on her shirt, with a final kiss, the brunette put her hands against the candidate's chest and pushed her back slightly. She dropped her head against the door and looked intensely at Nicole. Trying to calm her breathing, she stroked the other woman's cheek and smiled shyly, "as much as I want to continue, tomorrow is crucial for the campaign. I want you to be fit"  
  


"Oh, believe me. I have stamina," said Nicole cockily.  
  


"I'm sure you do", Waverly laughed.  
  


The redhead took her hand and kissed it, "but you're right. Know that this is not a one-time thing or impulse, I really want to get to know you and if you will let me, cherish you"  
  


Waverly came closer, holding the collar of the redhead's shirt, she stood on her tiptoe and kissed her. "And so do I, good night Nicole", the brunette quickly went back to her room and closed the door behind her. Nicole shook her head; the youngest Earp was the only woman who left her hanging. And _twice_ at that. She sighed and walked back to her room, Waverly was _absolutely_ worth it.

___  
  
  
  
Waverly wasn't sure how she got into this position or if she wasn't just daydreaming. But here she was, her hips against the solid wood desk, her head thrown back, her arms trembling and barely holding her up, her blouse on the floor. They’ve been kissing and fooling around a bit, for the past few days, still they’ve always been cautious. But this time it was different, one minute she was learning that Shae's absence might sway the election or to cost it, and the next, Nicole's lips moved oh so gently up her thighs, tantalizing her.  
  


"I have to tell you something… the very first kiss we shared after rehearsing all night made my universe snap back into place. I can’t get you out of my mind", whispered the redhead against the apex of her thigh. She gave it a broad lick and lightly nipped the skin close to the brunette’s covered sex.  
  


"Yeah?", asked the breathless brunette.  
  
  
"Yes. It made me realize that it is _you_. It’s you I see by my side"  
  
  
"Nicole, what about your _wife_?", Waverly felt her skirt being hiked up around her waist and instinctively spread her legs even more even though she knew she’d better stop what they were doing. Someone could barge in and see them; Shae or Chrissy could witness it. They couldn’t be careless. Still, it felt too right to be wrong.  
  
  
"Both you and I know that she’s cheating on me", the affirmation made the brunette freeze. She brought one hand behind the redhead’s neck and pulled a little to get her up. Nicole obliged and slotted herself between the brunette’s thighs. Waverly tried to decipher the emotions behind these gorgeous eyes. Steadier thanks to the redhead’s body pressed against hers, both her hands went to the nape of Nicole’s neck, playing with the baby hair there. The brunette brought their foreheads together and sighed.  
  
  
"I’m so sorry. I had to find out, I asked the guys then Wynonna to dig whatever they could. I should have told you"  
  
  
"You did nothing wrong. I’ve known for quite some time now, I should have told you way earlier"  
  
  
" _What_?!", Waverly pushed the redhead a little bit and leveled her gaze to hers. Wide eyes questioning the other woman.  
  
  
"We haven’t been together – _together_ – for so long. I wanted a divorce, but her family disapproved and instead they funded most of my campaign. So we settle for this situation"  
  
  
"Baby it’s not a way to live and if somebody finds out, your campaign will suffer from it", the brunette stood stock still when she realized the affectionate nickname left her mouth. Nicole only smiled shyly.  
  
  
"Fun fact, I didn’t want to run for mayor. I do it for my mom, it was her dream"  
  
  
"Nicole, I… what… What is it that you really want to do?"  
  
  
"I want to help my community but what I want the most is to be with you. It seems crazy but since I first laid eyes on you, I was kinda speechless. And when you look at me with those eyes… It ain't a secret what you’re doing to me. It’s true we still have a lot to learn about each other, but I really care about you, Waves. I’ll be damned if I don’t try…", Nicole was cut off by Waverly who whispered, "I want to give us a try too"  
  
  
Nicole gave her a dimpled smile and pressed their hips closer, earning a moan from the smaller woman. "We can go slow, we don't need to rush"  
  
  
"I think it’s a tad late for slow", she whispered before fully laying against the desk and bringing the redhead on top of her. They kissed deeply and sensually caressed hot skin, lightly scrapping it. They didn’t go further, too content to cuddle on the uncomfortable surface. Marveling at being close to one another.  
  
  
In the late afternoon, Nicole and Waverly decided that Jeremy would have to leak to news about Shae’s affair, it would give an out to the redhead and she’d be able to file for a divorce without any more pressure from the Pressman. They both went over the details with Chrissy and Randy, they’d have to show their support for Nicole and show that a celibate candidate could still promote family values. They were a week from the election day, whether the issue of the election was still a blur, one thing was certain, Waverly would be by Nicole’s side.  
  
___  
  
  
  
The news had the effect of an atomic bomb. Like falling dominoes, Shae’s cheating was all over the news and Nicole’s lawyers were in a bloodbath against the Pressman’s lawyers. Shae had left the house in a hurry. The leak had been clean and looked like it was coming from the Clanton’s team. Over the last week of the run, Holt Clayton had suffered in the polls, allowing Nicole to slightly regain the lead. The results of the affair showed that the voters were even more supportive, and it did not appear to be detrimental to the candidate to run alone.  
  
  
Though, Nicole knew she was not alone. She planned on spending more time with Waverly, not hidden. She was ready to ask her to stay and hopefully receive a positive answer. No pressure, she could wait for the younger woman and if she wanted to, go on the other side of the world just to be with her.  
  
_  
  
  
Waking up to the gorgeous brunette seemed like something out of a fairy tale. Nicole brought the smaller woman closer to her, resting her head in the crook of her neck and pressed kisses on the soft skin. The previous night has been intense with talks, heartful confessions and the redhead was glad that nobody else was there. Her staff left quite early to get some rest before the D day. They all wanted to be up early and go to vote first. Even Wynonna had vanished and called her sister to tell her she’d stayed at Rosita’s. So the two women finally got a night for themselves, shared a bottle of white wine and gazed at the stars while talking and getting to know each other completely. They stayed outside until their eyelids began to get heavy, hand in hand they went back to bed together. Nicole held the sleepy brunette close and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. But before she fell asleep, she whispered in the intimacy of the moment, "you still make me nervous when you walk in the room, them butterflies they come alive when I’m next to you, I’m definitely falling for you Waverly Earp"  
  
  
Smiling at the recollections of the previous night, the redhead brushed her lips against Waverly’s shoulder, her hands started to roam slowly moving from the younger woman’s ribs to her hips. Her hands tantalizing wandered under the younger woman’ shirt, grazing her short nails on the soft skin of her defined abs. She heard the light moan the brunette breathed out, still asleep. Smiling, Nicole let her fingers grazed the brunette’s chest, tracing the underside of her breasts. She marveled at the goosebumps it created and decided to be forward as she pressed her hands firmly against the brunette’s appealing breasts. The touch gently woke Waverly who arched her back against Nicole’s front as her breathing quickened. She brought one of her hands over Nicole’s and another one to red hair, tugging at it. Turned on, the brunette rolled her hips against the redhead’s, eliciting a long moan. She smiled at the memory of their talk the previous night, both wanted to shed each other clothes but were willing to take the next step of their relation slowly. Throwing caution to the wind, she turned around and faced Nicole. The brunette got lost in her eyes, an ocean of emotions, a rush of heat flowed down her body. She grabbed hastily Nicole’s neck and brought their lips together. Waverly nipped at the candidate’s bottom lip, smoothing it over with her tongue while she brought her thigh over Nicole’s waist. The older woman grabbed her by the waist and laid flat on her back. Waverly’s thighs parted around her hips giving her the opportunity to grind hers sinfully. The redhead sat back and closed the distance to kiss her again, deeply and slower. The brunette’s hands moved down her neck to her chest, pinching her nipples over her shirt. Eyes closed and moaning loudly, Waverly delved her tongue in Nicole’s opened mouth. She started to grind harder against the woman below her and growled against her lips as she tugged on her shirt, "Off. _Now_ "  
  
  
Nicole’s eyes shot open and her hands left the young woman to get ahold of hers. She tilted her head and bit her lip, her eyes looking for any sign of doubt, "Wait… are you sure?"  
  
  
Waverly blushed but nodded, rolling her hips at the same time. In a smooth motion, she removed her shirt and took Nicole’s hands to bring them over her chest, "More than sure, take me now"  
  
  
The redhead gave her a reassuring smile, her dimples popping and didn’t wait to be told twice. She removed her shirt in a flash and tipped them over, Waverly’s hair fell all over the pillows, looking like a honey brown wave. Nicole slotted between her thighs and she circled Waverly’s nipple with her tongue as her hand snaked between their bodies. She let go of the brunette’s nipple and looked her in the eye, silently asking if it was still alright. Waverly gave her a hungry look and nodded frantically. Nicole followed the movement, leant into another kiss before going down her body. She kissed the skin of her hipbone and slipped her thumbs on each side of the waistband of the brunette’ shorts, Waverly raised her hips and felt the material sliding languorously down her legs. The redhead licked her lips looking down at the gorgeous sight that was the younger woman, splayed on the mattress, and removed her shorts as well. Then she laid between the spread legs of the other woman and pulled them up around her, her hips firmly pushed into the space created. They both let out a whimper as their centers pressed together. Waverly and Nicole soon found a slow and steady rhythm, rolling their hips slowly.  
  
  
Through the haze of desire, the younger woman snaked her hand between their sweaty bodies, she was met with soft curls and wet folds. She exhaled and marveled at the warmth and sleek heat, running a finger up and down the redhead’s folds then started to roll Nicole’s clit, earning a guttural moan at the action. The redhead mirrored her actions, playing teasingly with her bundle of nerves while lavishing her breasts. Waverly’s mouth found a sensitive spot across Nicole’s neck where it met her shoulder and of sucked then bit it. She languidly pressed in two fingers, focusing on the feel of finally being inside the older woman. She let out a small gasp as the younger woman curled her fingers before pulling out slowly and thrusting faster her fingers back in. Waverly shuddered as Nicole circled the brunette’s clit at the same pace of her tongue around her nipple. She started to feel her stomach tighten and her thighs clenched so she thrusted harder, deeper and more irregularly while Nicole's breathing got ragged.  
  
  
Then Waverly hit the right spot over and over again. Nicole's furrowed her brows as her whole body started to shake. The older woman bit hard above Waverly’s breast making her breath hitch. With long moans and tightening muscles, they both rocked harder until they went over the edge and came together. Crying each other’s name, they rode out their orgasm, both seeing stars against the back of their eyelids. Spent, Nicole slowly pulled her fingers out and fell on top of Waverly’s still shaking body. The smaller woman draped her arms around the redhead’s back and lightly caressed it, lulling them to a well-deserved nap.

__

  
  
Nicole awoke alone in her bed, the sheets were still warm and the smell of Waverly’s perfume still stuck in the air. She pushed her head in the pillow next to her, breathed in then grabbed her phone to check the time. It was close to noon, she sighed and stretched. She didn’t remember the last time she had woken up this late. Her muscles were aching deliciously, she stretched even more before getting out of bed and throwing a robe over herself. When she reached the top of the stairs she heard voices, she frowned and tightened her robe around herself before heading discreetly downstairs.  
  
  
"Wynonna, don’t tell me you’re hungover?", hissed Waverly from the kitchen.  
  
  
"More like teetering the edge of death, why?", grumbled the older sister, clenching the glass of water in her hand as she downed some painkillers.  
  
  
"Willa and the guys will be there in 15! Your eyes are bloodshot, and you stink like cheap bottles of whisky"  
  
  
"At least I do not look like I got fucked all night. Nice hickey by the way", Wynonna laughed loudly when her sister slapped her hand over her neck, trying desperately to cover the mark on her skin. "FIY, I was talking about the one above your boob"  
  
  
"Fuck you Nonna!"  
  
  
"Rosita is doing a great job, thank you!"  
  
  
"What’s going on here?"  
  
  
The two sisters startled and shrieked, surprised by the presence of another person in the room. Nicole was hunched over the counter, elbows flat against the marble and mischief in her eyes. She laughed at the Earp sisters and bit her lip.  
  
  
Before any of them could reply, Willa and the rest of the team of Earp Associates walked in. They all stared at each other, mouth agape except Willa who was sporting her infamous trademark glare.  
  


"Great you all look terrible! I can smell sex from the front door, please don’t tell me it was a threesome", Willa dramatically threw her hand to her forehead and faked to barf. Though her eyes showed how pissed off she was at the state of the three women standing in the kitchen. She threw a cold, judgy scowl at Nicole and sent her to take a shower. Begrudgingly, the candidate complied but with a smirk and glint of mischief in her eye, asked Waverly to join her. Wynonna spat the water she was about to drink, the guys coughed uncomfortably, and the youngest Earp decided to mess with the eldest Earp. She sauntered over the redhead and took her hand, dragging her upstairs in a fit a giggle.  
  
  
"Unbelievable!"  
  
  
"Come on Willa, let babygirl be happy. She deserves it and Haught Pants is good for her", Wynonna stared at her sister, challenging her to reply. The eldest Earp stomped out of the kitchen, the group of friends all cracked a smile when they heard the front door slammed. The blue eyed woman put her glass of water on the counter and told them all to get cozy, they would all wait the early evening to celebrate the end of the contract with Haught and her staff. A feeling of sadness gripped the team and especially Wynonna. She didn't know what the final days of the election would bring, but she hoped it wouldn't be heartbreak.  
  


She retrieved a bottle of whiskey from the bar with two glasses and joined her older sister in front of the house. She had just left the kitchen when she heard Jeremy gossiping with the other two men, " _I told you so! Wayhaught is a go_! _Wait until I call Chrissy, Kate and Rosie!!_ "  
  
  
Once outside, she sat on the stairs next to her quiet sister. She offered her a glass and opened the bottle, Willa looked at her with a tight lip smile, "you’re already hangover, isn’t enough?"  
  
  
"Well, like they say, fight fire with fire", she shrugged and poured a glass each, "and we’re Earps so I’m living up to the expectation"  
  
  
"You’re such a drunk", Willa laughed curtly and lowered her head on her sister’s shoulder, after a pregnant pause she added, "she’s going to stay here, isn’t she?"  
  
  
"If she thinks it’s the best choice, I guess. Willa, you did a good job so did she. Even I, did a good job. But what they’re having right now? It’s more than the job can bring her. She’s happy, really happy"  
  
  
They stayed silent and looked over the scenery, peaceful. Suddenly Wynonna laughed and pushed her sister lightly by the shoulder, "By the way, you owe me 50$!"  
  
  
"Fuck off I’m sure you cheated!"  
  
  
"Huh huh a deal is a deal my dear. They fucked before the results, bring the cash to mama"  
  
  
Willa grumbled and took the cash from her wallet. She slapped it in her sister’s outstretched hand, glaring at her "Fine! I raise you a hundred that they’re going to use your handcuffs soon"  
  
  
"Don’t make me gag. I follow buuut… they’re going to use your ruler first"  
  
  
"Deal!"  
  
___

  
  
The group met at Nicole's house, all focused on the votes being counted. The whole team had arrived the evening before the counting of the votes to spend a last moment altogether. Most of those present were considered family or friends. Around the wood fire, they had all shared their laughter, memories, gossips. They had cheered, laughed, shared a few tears. This moment of happiness passed like lightning. In the light of a hot and stifling day, the journalists were talking about predictions, going back over the key events of the electoral campaign, filling the minutes of waiting before the final votes.  
  
  
Nicole and Waverly were sitting on the far end of the couch, holding hands and seemed to make all kinds of plans. The tension was palpable, breaths were restrained, heartbeats accelerated. The candidate put her index finger under the chin of the woman sitting between her legs and turned her face in her direction. Waverly smiled warmly and raised her eyebrows; her eyes were filled with a wave of emotion. Nicole tilted her head and kissed her gently and sighed against her lips, "Stay with me"  
  


The brunette turned to her and laughed, "Silly, I'm here. I'm not moving"  
  


"Whatever happens, win or lose, Waves, stay with me. I want to share my life with you, here or anywhere, be my girlfriend?"  
  


"Where you go, I go. Yes, yes Nic, I want to be your girlfriend", the young woman grabbed the collar of the redhead's shirt and planted her lips firmly against hers. From the corner of their eyes, they saw their friends and family turning towards them, clapping and shouting with joy.  
  


"Finally! "cried the Nedleys. Rosita's loud laughter made all the other guests laugh while they both blushed like kids caught red handed in the cookie jar. Robin and Doc interrupted their laughter and cried out at the same time, "Shhh, the results are in!"  
  


Waverly took Nicole's hand and looked at her languidly before sighing, "Ready?"  
  


Nicole kissed her on the nose and put her forehead against hers, squeezed her hand and answered "as long as I have you by my side, always"  
  


The brunette kissed her one last time and huddled up next to her. They would have time to see the details, manage their planning, work, moving and any other changes that the future might bring. For now, the present moment was the only thing that mattered. She squeezed both of Nicole's hands against her heart and sighed, "always"  
  


" _And your elected mayor is_..."

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: never been to Nevada, and the notion of time is of course fictitious.


End file.
